A Demon's Intentions
by AzureRoze
Summary: Truly there is nothing more frightening than a demon guised as a human. Yet here stands a man too beautiful to be of this world.


Truly there is nothing more frightening than a demon guised as a human. Yet here stands a man too beautiful to be of this world. He arrives at the ballroom giving off the air of importance. As he elegantly enters, the room turns quiet and all the women look at him with want while the men look on in disdain.

None of the stares or glares discourages him as he chooses to ignore them. He came for a reason, a purpose, which will not be deterred by anyone. He continues to walk with more grace than a human could afford while looking round the room. His searching wine red eyes find a beautiful target sitting all alone. He sees how she acts as if he were not an interesting specimen, but of course, he knows better than that.

He gracefully walks towards her with a purpose in mind that none will ever guess.

She glances his way while calmly sipping her wine as he approaches. The young woman stands, her green dress fluttering to kiss the floor beneath her feet, when he is only a few feet away and leers at him lustfully yet subtly, her bright green eyes never once diverting. Her round breasts presented to him like creamy dessert and her golden hair framing her not-so angelic face. A smirk is plastered on her face, exposing her brilliant pearly whites.

Yes, this is the one he was searching for.

His graceful steps slow as he reaches towards her, and he bows to kiss the woman's slender hand. His raven locks, just as elegant as everything else about him, sensually move from behind pallid ears to rest gently in his face. His piercing eyes look up at her from his bow. His stare holding many promises of sin. To which she hopes he keeps.

If only she had known what exactly those promises were.

He introduces himself with an alias as he always does in these situations. The woman, marveling at the future yet to come tonight, does not hear him.

Such an easy target.

"Shall we dance?" His husky voice too sweet to resist lures her further in. All she can do is nod for she cannot find her voice, too entranced by this beautiful creature.

He gracefully moves her onto the dance floor whispering sweet nothings into her soft ear as they dance the Viennese waltz. He twirls her and moves them all with graceful ease, catching the eyes of every being in the room. But the song soon ends and he believes it to be time for the main course. So he moves her towards the wall quite near the exit.

She is backed between a rock and a hard place, not that she minds. How she would love for him to take her right then and there with no care as to who sees. But she knows what is about to pass those lips and eagerly waits to hear them spoken from his seductive lips.

He moves his façade closer to her, almost to press a kiss upon her lips, but stops just a hairsbreadth away and states more than asks, "Let us move to a more private area so we may better enjoy each other's company," gazing into her eyes with half-closed, lust-filled eyes and down to her lips to indicate his "objective." Now a woman of her status would have kindly declined, but his gaze gave no room for argument. And she would not have declined at all. After all, if he did not suggest it she would certainly have before the night was over.

They move onto a secluded area surrounded by bushes to give off the effect of privacy. They are too far from the ballroom for anyone to hear them and even if they did by an odd chance hear, it would be too dark to decipher what is about to transpire.

Oh, how he has waited for this moment since he first laid eyes upon her. How he lusts for those soft lips to touch his just so he can taste all of her.

She looks up at him with a lust akin to his yet subtly different. But she will never guess what he desires from her is not the same as what she wants. Not in this lust-filled haze.

He simply cannot wait another moment. He grabs her and kisses her desperately as if his life depended upon it. Which it ironically did.

He lusts after what is inside of her, not her body. He is a demon after all. And demons have no use for love or copulation as humans seem so intent on. No, he does not lust for the heated flesh beneath him and he does not wish to touch her any more than he should.

He gently caresses her face to deceive her; she presses her head closer to his hand and lips like a happy puppy awaiting a treat. He leans closer and gently presses his lips to hers. She, of course tries to deepen the kiss and hasten her demise, and who was he to argue with a more than complicit meal?

The woman is too much into the fervent kiss that she does not realize the peril she is in. She only holds him closer trying to get a better taste, while blindingly helping him to get better access to her soul. What a fool.

The demon gently sucks and goads the soul out of her, tasting her, taking her life, her essence. As soon as he has devoured her soul, he releases her from the kiss and her dull green eyes gently close without so much as a whimper of protest. He indifferently drops her upon the grass and dirt not wanting to touch it for any longer than he should. That body is now an empty vessel with no value to him. After all, a demon only needs one body, and that is his own.

He elegantly and seductively licks his smirking lips as he looks down upon her corps. His eyes possess disgust at having to touch her. Yet there is some glee held within the recess of his eyes, showing satisfaction at finally dousing that hunger. He straightens his attire and brushes it of any dirt _**it**_might have left on his person.

He rakes his fingers through his hair before nimbly turning and walking away as if the corpse were not laying a few steps behind him, as if the process had never occurred. But who was he to care? After all, he has seen far more than his fair share of death.

Szszszszszszszszsz

**This is my first story which I've been rewriting like 5 times over. So if any mistakes, just tell me. Criticism will be appreciated as long as it helps me become a better writer.**

**Comments? Thoughts?**

**You know? **

**The button down there? **

**Yup. **

**That one.**

**Click on it. **

**You know you want to ;)**

**Lots of love to those who review.**

**PS if I suck tell me**


End file.
